The Frozen City
by shadowhunter initiate
Summary: Anna goes to college in New York to get away from everything in Arendale. She just broke up with Hans, her sister is still ignoring her, her parents are dead, and it is always freezing there. Anna is done with it all and leaves. In New York, she meets many friends along the way. But will Elsa ruin everything? Will Hans follower her to New York?
1. Chapter 1

Anna breathed in the fresh air. A new beginning was here at last. New York was the perfect place for a girl like her to just be herself and learn what she wanted to do in the future.

Anna was a recent high school graduate and was leaving her home behind for college in New York. She was glad to leave behind all the memories that Arendale possessed. Her parents deaths, the years of abandonment, a sucky boyfriend, and the sister that didn't know she existed. She didn't need them. She was a new person, one someone would love to be friends with.

_That is if you would get your butt to your new dorm, genius, _Anna thought. Columbia University was waiting for her.

She looked at the busy streets and didn't know what to do first. How was she to get to the university if she had no idea how to get their. And she couldn't walk their, she had too many bags. She sighed in frustration and sat on a bench near by.

She watched people as she was waiting to come up with a plan. There was a woman yelling into her cellphone, obviously mad about something. Her sister, Elsa, would have called her rachet because of how her fair was an unmanageable frizz ball.

There was another person. A boy in fact. He was smiley and said hello to everyone. Maybe he could help her out.

_Okay, Anna. You can do this. He doesn't look like a rapist and you really need some help right now._ She took a deep breath and approached the young boy.

"Hello. Um can you help me?" Anna asked?

The boy looked at her up and down and said "Of course. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Anna laughed. "Funny, so do I. Do you know how I can get to Columbia University from here with all my bags?"

Olaf looked confused and then laughed. "Didn't you think of hailing a taxi?"

Anna frowned and shook her head. She laughed a little and said "It must have slipped my mind. But how could it. Those yellow cars are everywhere."

"You just must have been too excited. This city is full of wonders." Olaf smiled and shrugged. "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

Anna laughed and said "That is because I didn't say it. Hi, I'm Anna."

Olaf giggled and said "Nice to meet you Anna. Why do you need to get to Columbia?"

Anna wrinkled her nose and said "Well, I signed up for this thing called college and Columbia seemed like a good choice and I need to get there as soon as possible."

Olaf's smile grew bigger. "Sure thing, I'll hail is a taxi."

"Thank you." She let his words sink in. "Wait, us? As in you and me. Olaf and Anna sharing a taxi?" Anna asked.

Olaf smiled. "Yep. I go to Juilliard, right across the street from most of the dorms. Let me see what dorm you are in." He ripped the paper out of Anna's hand and smiled. "Yep. Let's save gas and ride together."

Anna knew she had to be crazy. Riding with a total stranger? This wasn't like her.

So what surprised her is when she heard the word "Sure," leave her mouth.

Wow, New York changes a person.


	2. Chapter 2

Olaf got them a taxi like it was his job. He just whistled once and and a yellow van pulled up next to them. They climbed in the back and Olaf gave the cabbie a huge smile.

"Where ya headin'?" the cabbie asked.

Olaf answered "Clairmont sir."

Anna raised her eyebrows. Olaf waved her housing information in front of her. He had never gave it back. Anna snatched it back and stuck her tongue out at him. He giggled.

The cabbie pulled away with a loud screech. Anna's head hit the back of her seat and winced. Olaf again giggled. "You are just rainbows and butterflies, aren't you?" Anna asked.

Olaf's smile brighten. "What reason is there to be unhappy?"

Anna frowned and said "Well, the first day in New York isn't the easiest."

Olaf shrugged. Anna leaned back and got used to the reckless driver. She blew her bangs out of her face and looked out the window.

Olaf peaked over at her and asked "What are you thinking?"

Anna laughed and said "I'm thinking about how I am going to make it through this year."

"Easy. Just show up to your classes on time and don't forget why you wanted to be here." He shrugged.

Anna sighed. "You make it sound so easy."

Olaf laughed "It is that easy."

Anna made a decision to ignore Olaf until they reached their destination. It was difficult to do that though with him striking a conversation with the cabbie and his constant humming and singing. Finally I gave in and asked him "How did you get accepted into Juilliard?"

He clapped his hands together and said "Well, I play piano and sing a little and I sent in a video and asked them to consider."

Anna looked surprised. "And they just let you in. You must be good, Olaf."

Olaf shrugged again. That was annoying Anna a bit. The cabbie jerked at a red light and turned around and said "Wait. Are ya Olaf the Piano man?"

Olaf blushed and said "Yeah."

"Dude, ya crazy with that piana. You just go nuts and people love it. My daughter loves ya." There was a lot of honking behind us and the cabbie said "Aw, damn it." He floored it and they all jerked back into their seats. Olaf laughed loudly and Anna allowed herself to giggle.

"So you posted the video on the internet?" Anna asked.

Olaf nodded. "I needed to get it widespread so a lot people would see that I was a good musician. The administrators liked it.:

"Have you posted more videos since then?"

Olaf answered "Nope. I had a few before the first but I have been so busy with Juilliard that I haven't had time."

Anna smiled at him. "Well, I am going to look you up later."

The cabbie yelled "We're here. Pay up and get out."

Olaf laughed and handed the cabbie the money. "Keep the change, man." Olaf helped me grab my bags and we got out.

"Well, this is where we part." Olaf held his arms out for a hug.

Anna laughed. "I don't even know you."

Olaf laughed again. _God, will he ever stop laughing?_ Anna wondered. "I am your only friend in the world at the moment," Olaf replied.

Anna moved in for the hug and let him hug her. She realized the meaning of his words. he was her only friend in the world.

They pulled apart and and smiled at each other. "So, I'll see you around?" Anna asked.

Olaf grinned. "Absolutely."

She watching him walk across the street to Juilliard. Anna turned around and took a look at her new home. _Wow, it's a big change from Arendale._


	3. Chapter 3

Anna dragged her bags to her new dorm. It was a four story building and there were people walking around everywhere. First days were always the worst.

She managed to get inside. There was an older girl handing out pamphlets and whistles to everyone. "Please take one. Don't blow your rape whistle unless it is actually happening."

Anna put her head down and made a beeline straight to the elevator. Luckily, she was the only one in the elevator and headed up to floor three.

For some reason, Anna had always found elevator therapeutic. She could close her eyes and just imagine that for the first time in forever, things were looking brighter and better for her on her decent up. Or it was the music. The obnoxious music that everyone hated except Anna.

The doors slid open and she saw more people swarming the halls. She sighed and headed to her room.

Her room had two beds and two desks. There were closets on each side of the room and a door that must have lead to the bathroom. Anna set her stuff on her bed and put her hands in her head.

How was she going to do this? She was so far from everything she knew and had no idea how to continue. She left her only home for this place and she thought it was an improvement. Now, at the worst moment possible, she was getting cold feet about college.

Anna breathed into her hands "Let it go."

"Oh, you talk to yourself too?"

Anna's head shot right up and she saw where to voice was. A girl a little older than her, maybe by two years, was standing in the doorway. She had long blonde hair that almost touched the back of her knees and bright green eyes. She was wearing a paint spattered button down and a colorful skirt.

"You're Anna, right? My roommate?" she asked.

A name popped into Anna's mind. "Oh yeah. You're Rapunzel?"

She laughed. "The one and only." She floated into the room as if she had lived here forever. She already seemed to have made herself at home.

A tough voice asked "You gonna help, blondie?"

"Oh my goodness! Sorry Flynn." Rapunzel walked back to the door to help a man carry a hamper while he kept most of her suitcases.

Anna could now see the man. He was tall, quite good looking. He had brown hair and a smile that made Anna want to look away it was that bright.

He looked at Anna and smiled. "Hey, how's it going. The name's Flynn Rider."

Anna giggled and said "It's going good. I'm Anna."

Flynn set Rapunzel's stuff down and asked "You need anything else?"

Rapunzel smiled and said "No, I'm good."

She stood on her tip toes and Flynn kissed her. Anna looked away. There went her plans to hit on him later.

Flynn left with a wave and Rapunzel sighed. "He is so sweet."

Anna smiled at her and began to unpack her things. Rapunzel tried to make conversation with her but Anna just ignored her.

"You must be homesick. I was in my first year," Rapunzel said. Anna didn't reply.

Rapunzel looked at her phone and said "I got to run. I am meeting up with my friend Merida." Rapunzel walked out but paused at the door way. She turned around and asked "Wanna come?"

Anna had been ignoring her but now she caught her attention. Maybe all Anna needed was some new friends to make New York more homey.

So to Rapunzel's surprise, Anna said "Sure. Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Rapunzel walked side by side down the street. They learned things about each other along the way.

Rapunzel had only cut her hair three times in her life. She had anxiety about it and wasn't planning on cutting it unless she tripped on it. Her mother fully supported her decision and let her grow it out.

Her and Flynn had met when Rapunzel had accidentally thrown a frying pan out the window of her summer apartment in her Freshman year of college. She had run down to see if he was okay and he just smiled and said "Thank God I was hit by that pan or I would have never seen the most beautiful girl in the world.  
Naturally, they stayed together.

Anna was being very shady, avoiding all of Rapunzel's questions. It was very annoying. They only thing that Rapunzel got out of her was that she had a sister and her parents weren't around.

All and all though, they did get along. Rapunzel liked Anna and knew that she just needed some time.

"So, where are we going?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel smiled. "Central Park."

Anna suddenly grew nervous. She wasn't sure if she was ready to make new friends. Rapunzel seemed to be enough at the moment and she didn't want to spread herself so thin so fast.

But she had no choice. She was already on her way and she knew that without Rapunzel's help, she would never find her way back to the dormitory.

The entered the park and it was everything Anna dreamed it to be. Wide and crowded with people everywhere. They were taking pictures, jogging, reading, or just sitting. Everyone was doing everythings here.

"She is over there," Rapunzel said to Anna. "Merida!" she shouted.

A girl with hair that was beyond hope turned around. She had pale green eyes and freckles dotting her face. Her hair was red but that wasn't the worst part. The curls were far gone. There was no way anyone could tame them.

"Hello!" the girl shouted.

Rapunzel squealed and said "It's been forever! How have you been?"

"Fine. And you? Has he proposed yet?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "We aren't that serious."

Anna smiled awkwardly from where I was. Rapunzel slapped her forehead and said "Oh my gosh! This is Merida, Anna. Merida, this is my new roommate, Anna."

They shook hands. "How in the world did you get your hair to do that?"

Anna grabbed one of her braids. "Do what?"

"Stay in that perfect weave." Merida squinted her eyes at Anna's braids.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. i have been doing it since I was small."

Merida smiled and said "Well, I am jealous."

They all sat down on a park bench and Anna listened carefully to the conversation.

Merida was an immigrant who came to New York seeking an education rather that get married to her father's business partner's son. She didn't want to live like that. That is how she met Rapunzel. Merida was her first roommate so they spent an entire year with each other before Merida joined a sorority. There was a boy in the picture but he seemed to be taken by some other girl.  
Rapunzel and Merida drifted off that topic and onto a girl that Anna had never met. Anna had given up hope on finding out who the girl was and started watching people.

There were kids crying over something, people on cell phones, and a man with a reindeer.

That made Anna's head turn to the side. There was a really gruff looking man holding the reins of a reindeer.

Anna mumbled something about grabbing a coffee and walked slowly to the odd pair.

As she got closer, she saw that the man was blonde, tall, strong, and had a grumpy voice. He had brown eyes that became soft when he laughed.

The reindeer was huge and just seemed happy to be near the man.

Kids were surrounding the man and the reindeer asking questions.

"Why do you have a reindeer?"

"Did Santa let you borrow him?"  
"What is the reindeer's name?"

The man was getting annoyed and said loudly "Looks like it is time for Sven to take a break. Can't you see the poor 'deer is tired?"

The children moaned and walked away. The man looked slightly upset but then shrugged and gave the reindeer a carrot.

Anna approached him hesitantly and said "He is beautiful."

The man looked up in surprise and saw Anna standing there. He smiled and said "And doesn't he know it."

The reindeer bumped its nose on the man's shoulder playfully. Anna giggled.

"Would you like to pet him?" the man asked.

Anna nodded and began stroking the reindeer's neck. She giggled when the reindeer grunted.

"What's his name?" Anna asked.

"Sven. What's your's?"

Anna looked at the man and said "Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?" he asked.

Anna smiled and said "Anna. And you are?"

"Kristoff."

Anna giggled and then heard some voices yelling "Anna!"

Anna sighed and said "I got to go." She backed away from Sven. "Thank you."

Kristoff smiled and said "Anytime."

Anna ran back to Merida and Rapunzel blushing like crazy.

"Oh my," Rapunzel said when they found Anna. "What have you gotten yourself into?"


	5. Chapter 5

The girls walked back to the dorms together. They laughed and made stupid jokes along the way. Anna had never felt more welcomed. What was she even worried about? Merida and Rapunzel are the nicest and Anna knew that they were going to be great friends.

When they reached the dorms, Merida stepped away from them.

"Do you want to hang out in our room for a little bit, Merida?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida looked down. "I, um, I have other plans."

Anna looked up. "With who?'

Merida started blushing and stammered "I, um, promised, um, H-h-hiccup I'd see him."

Rapunzel laughed and said "Well, hurry then. Better not keep him waiting."

Merida sighed and asked "Will you ever let me forget this?"

"Never," Anna and Rapunzel said at the same time. They laughed as they watched Merida hurry away.

They walked back to their room making jokes along the way. Anna was happy and light.

When they reached their room and plopped down on their beds, Rapunzel asked "So, who was the guy at the park?"

Anna rolled her eyes and said "He was the guy with the cool reindeer."

"Muscles seemed interesting in you. Usually he doesn't let people pet Stinky," Rapunzel replied.

Anna laughed. "You noticed that he had huge biceps too?"

"How can you not? He is jacked!" Rapunzel threw her arms in the air. She rolled to her stomach on her bed and asked "Do you like him?"

"Rapunzel!" Anna exclaimed. "I barely know him. How could I know if I like him?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "I knew I liked Flynn the moment I saw him."

"Well," Anna answered, "I am going to be cautious and wait until we meet again."

Anna had learned her lesson. Her family was powerful and she almost lost it all because of a certain red haired man.

Anna's phone began to buzz. She checked caller ID to see the name _Elsa_ and a picture of Anna's pale sister.

Anna looked at Rapunzel and said "I got to take this."

Rapunzel nodded and said "I have things to do with Flynn anyway. Toodles!" She floated out the door.

Anna sighed, and clicked the green button and raised the phone to her ear.

"Elsa?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God, Anna! I've been worried sick!" Anna's sister yelled into the phone.

Anna flinched and answered "Sorry. I was hanging out with my roommate."

She heard Elsa sigh on the other end of the phone. "You were supposed to call me as soon as your plane landed."

Anna rubbed her forehead. "Well, I am okay now. It's not like you've ever cared before."

"Anna, please don't say that. I am trying." Anna heard the desperation in her sister's voice. She knew that Elsa was trying to connect with her.

Anna replied with "Well, why start now?"

Elsa said "Why not now?"

"I don't know. It just could have come earlier." Anna laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Well, at least I am trying. That is better than nothing."

"True," Anna replied.

Elsa didn't talk for a minute and then asked "So how is it? The Big Apple, college?"

Anna sat up and looked around her dorm. "It is great. I love my roommate and I think I made a friend."

"Who is your roommate again? Rachel?" Elsa asked.

"Rapunzel."

"Ah, right. Rapunzel. Interesting name. Who's the friend?"

Anna smiled at the thought of Olaf. Such a funny boy. "He goes to Julliard. He is extremely nice and super helpful."

Elsa laughed. It tickled Anna's ear. "And does this wonderful boy have a name?"  
"Olaf." Anna laughed. "What a strange name for a boy his age."

Elsa answered that with "It could be a family name."

"Could be." Anna smiled. Maybe her sister wasn't that bad after all.

Elsa said "Well, I am glad you are okay and enjoying school. I better get back. Running a country is hard work, you know."

"Better you than me," Anna replied.

"Well," Elsa said "I'll call you later to check up on you."

"Okay. Bye," Anna said quietly.

"Bye Anna," Elsa answered.

The call disconnected and Anna felt tears come to her face. She was so far from home and now she was alone. Anna wrapped her arms around her legs and let herself cry a little.

Anna felt her phone buzz on the bed and saw a text from Merida. She opened it to see the words, _OMG, Muscles is here and is sooooo asking about you. Get over here now!_

Anna knew that Merida was at a coffee shop on campus. Anna was a little curious about Kristoff. She checked the time. It was a little after four in the afternoon. Anna was tired, but she really didn't want to miss an opportunity to be better friends with Merida.

Anna grabbed her coat and gloves and shoved her phone into her pocket. She trudged out of her dorm, but not before leaving a note for Rapunzel.

_Gone out to see Merida. Muscles may or may not be there. See you later!_


	7. Chapter 7

Anna walked into the coffee shop and scanned the room to find Merida. It was easy to spot her due to her outrageous hair. She was sitting with a skinny kid with brown hair.

Anna snuck over to the table and said "Hey guys."

Merida looked up and yelled "Anna! You came!" Merida grabbed Anna's arm and pushed her down into one of the seats. "Hiccup, this is Anna. Rapunzel's new roommate."

Hiccup smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Anna."

Anna replied "You too."

Anna took off her gloves and looked around. "So, where is Kristoff?"

"Who?" Merida asked. Anna raised her eyebrows at her and Merida laughed. "Oh, Muscles. He is sitting in the tall chairs."

Anna looked over by the tall chairs and sure enough, there he was. He looked nicer, all cleaned up and having a computer in front of him.

"He almost looks civilized," Hiccup said.

Anna asked "What do you mean?"

Hiccup sipped his coffee and answered "He is known for being a rugged mountain man. I mean, he barely knew what a taxi was when he got here in Freshman year."

"So, he goes to Columbia?" Anna questioned.

"Sure thing," Merida replied.

Anna looked over at him again. Sure, he looked like a fixer upper, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

Anna looked at his face closely. He had a large nose, but such soft brown eyes. She smiled and noticed the beanie on his head just fell off. He didn't even notice.

_Now's your chance_, Anna thought. "I am going to go talk to him."

"Good luck," Merida said before Anna began to walk toward Kristoff.

Anna picked up the beanie and tapped Kristoff's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Anna said.

Kristoff turned around and with a grumpy voice asked "What?"

Anna was taken aback. Where was the nice man in the park?

"Your hat fell off," Anna answered.

Kristoff grabbed his hat and finally looked at Anna.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the park? Um, Anna right?" Kristoff asked.

Anna pretended to be surprised. "Oh my gosh! Hi again. You're Kristoff. The guy with the reindeer."

Kristoff nodded. "Well, thanks."

He turned around and kept on working with his computer. Anna was hurt. Surely she hadn't imagined the kind man at the park.

Anna tapped his shoulder again. "I, uh, forgot your reindeer's name. What is it?"

Kristof didn't even turn around. "Sven."

"Oh. Why Sven?" Anna asked.

She heard the big man sigh and answer "Because I felt like it that day."

Anna was getting the vibe that Kristoff wasn't interested in talking anymore.

She said with as much disappointment in her voice as she could manage, "Well, see you around I guess."

Kristoff didn't even make a move to acknowledge her existence. Anna huffed out an angry breath and walked over to Merida and Hiccup.

Merida saw the sad look on Anna's face and said "Oh, that must have been rough."

Anna grabbed one of her braids and sighed. "I don't get it. In the park, he was the most gentle, nice man ever. Now, he was just completely rude."

Hiccup shrugged. "He is a mountain man. Maybe he just wants to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone," Anna replied.

Anna looked at Kristoff again. He was typing away at his computer and he looked very focused.

Maybe he was just busy. Anna continued to stare at the man and slowly began to realized that his hair was almost unmanly blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna had gone back to her dorm without talking to Kristoff again. She felt so discouraged and hurt by the way he spoke to her. Had she read him wrong? Was he really just some rude loner?

Rapunzel was waiting for her when she got back.

"So," Rapunzel said "How was your chat with Muscles?"

Anna just flopped on her bed and made a horrible sound that reminded Rapunzel of a dying animal.

"I take it as a no."

Anna looked up at Rapunzel and whispered "He was so rude."

"Rude?" Rapunzel asked. "But he seemed so nice at the park."

"That is what I thought, but when I started to talk to him, he totally tried to get me to leave." Anna let her head drop back on to the bed and made another ungodly sound. "Why are boys so confusing?"

Rapunzel grabbed her brush and began brushing her long hair. "I don't know. Maybe he was busy."

"He did have a laptop with him," Anna mumbled.

Rapunzel laughed. "Don't write him off until you truly understand his character."

Anna sat up and nodded. "Okay."

Rapunzel smiled and crawled under her covers. "I am going to bed. We have a big day of classes tomorrow and I want to do the dest. Night!"

Rapunzel quickly fell asleep. Anna looked at the clock and saw it was a little after nine at night. How time past as she stared at Kristoff. How his arms were well muscled and how his eyes danced around looking at his computer.

Anna put her pajamas on and went to bed. Tomorrow, she would begin her college education.

Anna woke up abruptly, the sound of an alarm clock blaring in her ear.

She threw a pillow over her head and tried to imagine that it was silent and peaceful here. But she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel said gently "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Anna moaned really loud. "Why?"

"Because," Rapunzel answered "your first class of college starts in two hours and you have to get ready."

Anna did get up eventually. Rapunzel was leaving as soon as Anna was out of the shower, so Anna had the room to herself to get ready.

Anna put on a green t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jean with rips on the thighs. She dried her hair and up it into two braids as usual.

She scrambled around, looking for her green converse. She found them and slipped them on. She quickly applied mascara and eyeliner to her eyes and ran out the door with her backpack. Now, she was beginning what she signed up for.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's second class of the morning was finally over. She had to take another year of French and Anna knew one thing for sure. She hated it.

Anna hadn't made any new friends in her classes and that was disappointing. Maybe she was just meant to hang out with Rapunzel and Merida forever.

Anna checked the time. Her next and final class of the day didn't start until three in the afternoon, so she had about four hours to kill. Lunch was her next objective.

She looked around and saw a sushi bar. She was pretty hungry so she walked across the street to grab a California Roll.

She orderd her food and took a seat at the bar and watched the new. It was unusally chilly for early September in New York and it looked like winter would start a little earlier.

Anna was tired of the cold. That was the whole reason she left. Her sister couldn't take the heat and Anna wanted to live in the sun.

A familiar voice squeled "Oh my God! Marshmallow, look. It is the girl from yesterday!"

Anna turned around to see the friendly face of Olaf. He ran over to her and gave her a hug and screamed "Anna! What a small world."

Anna laughed and leaned back to look at him. He was grinning and his cheeks were a little flushed.

"Hi Olaf. Are you here for the sushi too?"

Olaf laughed. "Marshmallow said that this was the best place to brag sushi at a reasonable price."

"Marshmallow?" Anna asked.

Olaf's eyes widen and he quickly said "Oh, right." Olaf grabbed the arm of a huge man, super tall and bulked so much that his shoulders almost touched his ears.

"This is Marshmallow. He plays the tube at Julliard," said Olaf.

Marshmallow smiled and reached to shake Anna's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Anna replied.

Olaf smiled and said "We are just here to pick up our order. Then we are heading back to campus to meet up with some of Marshmallow's friends."

Anna nodded and smiled. "Well, have fun."

"Oh my God! Wait a minute," Olaf yelled. "You should come back with us!"

Anna said "I don't know. I wouldn't fit in that well."

Marshmallow said "Nonsense. You should come back. It will be fun."

Anna looked around. This was what she was waiting for today.

Anna caught the waiter's eye and asked "Can I have a to go box?"

The waiter nodded and Anna looked at Marshmallow and Olaf and said "I'm in."

**A/N: Hello! I have a question for all you readers. Due to a request, I was wondering if you would want a chapter from Kristoff's view or Elsa's view. Review and tell me what you want!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa really needed some Ibuprofen. Her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was lay down. But, as usual, she had work. Always working, no time for anything else.

Elsa put her head on her desk and sighed. How could she let Anna go? How could she let her little sister go all the way to America without her?

Elsa knew she wasn't the best sister. She never had to be. She just had to make her parents proud and take over the country when they left. But in all that time, Elsa rarely thought of her younger sister. She was too afraid to ever play with her, for fear she would say something wrong.

After their parents died, Elsa had a better reason not to talk to Anna. She had to run the country and take over what their parents left them.

Elsa looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Elsa muttered.

A man about a year older than Elsa came in. He had white hair and pale blue eyes, almost just like Anna.

The man said "Lunch is served, my Queen."

Elsa frowned and laid her head back on the desk. "Tell the cook that I am swamped in paper work."

The man sighed and answered "I have some Ibuprofen, if you need some."

"Oh, thank Jesus!" Elsa yelled. The man smiled and handed her the bottle. She took two pills from it and swallowed them dry.

"Water?" he asked.

Elsa gasped "Please."

The man pulled a water bottle from his coat and handed it to Elsa. She gratefully grabbed it and chugged it. She was already feeling lighter.

"Oh, and Queen Elsa?" the man asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Southernn Isles is on line three about the royal fiasco between Princess Anna and Prince Hans."

Elsa groaned. "It is already public. Can they not understand?"

The man shrugged and left. Elsa looked at the blinking red light on her phone, no doubt with an angry Prime Minister on the line.

Elsa remembered the day that Anna met Hans. Elsa's coronation day was a wonderful day. Except with Anna getting wasted and getting married to a man she never even met. How angry was Anna when Elsa had the marriage annulled.

That was the day that Anna had applied to Columbia in New York. Elsa didn't even understand. Why was she so angry? She knew that she wasn't ready to be married, but why did she fight so much about the annulment?

Elsa sighed. She knew she should have asked Anna before throwing away the marriage, but Elsa just wanted to protect her sister. Elsa wondered if she still had to beg for her sister to understand.

Elsa sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello, you are speaking to the Queen."

And thus began more work for poor Queen Elsa. A queen with no sister to keep her company.


End file.
